Le bal
by hermionie-potter
Summary: C'est la fin de la septième et dernière année à Poudlar et il y a un bal pour les finissants. Comment Harry va demander à Hermione de l'accompagner??(Désoler, je suis vraiment pourrie pour les summary)
1. Révelations 1

Le bal  
  
C'est mon premier fanfic, alors laissez-moi une chance. Laissez-moi des review svp comme ça je vais savoir comment m'améliorer. Merci!!!  
  
Âges : Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavender,. sont en septième année, alors ils ont 17 ans.  
  
  
  
Harry et compagnie sont en septième et dernière année au collège de sorcellerie Poudlar. La fin d'année approche à grands pas et tous le monde étaient très énervés. Premièrement, il y avait les examens et deuxièmement, le bal approchait très vite. Il leur restait environ 3 semaines avant cet événement.  
  
Ron avait déjà sa cavalière. C'était Lavender Brown. Tous les deux sortaient ensemble depuis la fin de l'année précédente lorsque Harry, Hermione et Ron réussirent à ce débarrasser de Voldelmort. Quand le trio furent de retour au collège, Lavender lui avait sauté dans les bras, l'avait embrassé et lui avait dit combien elle l'aimait. Ron lui aussi lui avoua que c'était réciproque.  
  
Ron et Harry étaient assis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Pendant ce temps, Hermione était à la bibliothèque en train de réviser pour les examens.  
  
Harry, as-tu trouvé une cavalière pour le bal?, demanda Ron  
  
Oui. Mais.  
  
Mais quoi?  
  
Je ne lui ai pas encore demandé. J'ai peur qu'elle me rejette.  
  
Et pourquoi elle dirait non au célèbre Harry Potter? En passant, c'est qui l'heureuse élue??  
  
Eeeeeee. Hermione, dit-il tout bas.  
  
Parle plus fort j'ai rien compris.  
  
Hermione!!!!!  
  
C'est super! Alors, tu l'aimes?  
  
Oui, répondit Harry.  
  
Mais pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui dire.  
  
J'ai peur qu'elle ne m'aime pas de la même manière que je l'aime et que notre amitié se brise.  
  
Harry, Harry, Harry. Il faudrait quand même savoir si elle t'aime. ''Et le seul moyen est que Lavender se mêle de ça. Fut que c'est la meilleure amie d'Hermione, elle peut lui demander plein de chose comme savoir qui elle aime et.'',pensa Ron.  
  
En tout cas, je vais essayer de lui demander. Mais pour l'instant, je pense que je vais aller me coucher car il commence à se faire tard. Bonne nuit!  
  
J'attends Lavender et je vais aussi y aller. Et bonne nuit toi aussi.   
  
Quelques instants plus tard, l'amoureuse de Ron arriva en compagnie d'Hermione.  
  
En tout cas, moi je m'en vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Lav. Bonne nuit Ron.  
  
Bonne nuit Hermione, leur souhaitèrent Ron et Lavender.  
  
Il faut que je te parle Lav, dit Ron tout en enlaçant sa copine.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ronnie-noux?  
  
Pourrais-tu m'aider pour savoir si Hermione aime Harry et comme ça.  
  
Les deux vont former un couple.  
  
Exact!!!!  
  
J'ai déjà ma petite idée pour savoir si Hermione aime Harry.  
  
Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre?????  
  
Un petit jeu de vérités ou conséquences ne te dit rien??  
  
C'est pas bête comme idée.  
  
Je vais m'y mettre de ce pas. Bonne nuit Ronnie-noux!!  
  
Bonne nuit Lav!!   
  
Sur ce, ils se donnèrent un baiser et Lavender alla mettre en pratique la première partie de son plan.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Voilà la première partie de mon fanfic. Je sais que c'est affreux, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez. Il faut bien commencer un jour.  
  
La suite va être la bientôt, peut-être même ce soir si j'ai le temps. Je vais faire le plus vite que je peux.  
  
Bonne fin de journée ou bonne journée (tout dépend de quand vous le lisez.)!!!!! 


	2. Révelations 2

**** Oups, j'ai oublié de vous dire que les lieux et les personnages de Harry Potter (à part ceux que j'invente) appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et à WB!!!!  
  
Voici la suite. ******************************************************  
  
Quand Lavender entra dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Hermione et deux autres filles, elle vit qu'Hermione lisait pour la millième et une fois « L'histoire de Poudlar »( je ne me rappelle pas si c'est ça le titre ^_^).  
  
-Hermione!  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Je peux tu te poser quelques questions?  
  
-Est-ce que ça serait par hasard un genre de vérités ou conséquences mais sans conséquences?  
  
-Exact!  
  
-Ok, vas-y!  
  
-Avec qui tu vas au bal?  
  
-Personne pour le moment parce que personne me l'a demandé.  
  
-As-tu une idée avec qui tu voudrais y aller? Par exemple quelqu'un que t'aime et que tu ne veux pas dire à ta meilleure amie???  
  
-Eeeeee. , répondit Hermione en rougissant, non.  
  
-Tu me mens Hermione Granger!! Je te connais trop!!!  
  
-Ok!! Oui il y a quelqu'un que j'aime et que j'aimerais qui m'invite, mais j'ai peur de sa réaction si je lui dis ce que j'éprouve pour lui et j'ai aussi peur que notre amitié se brise.  
  
-C'est qui celui qui a volé ton c?ur? Je le connais?  
  
-Oui. C'est.  
  
-C'est qui?? Allez, réponds., lui demanda impatiemment Lavender.  
  
-Si tu n'arrêtes pas de m'interrompe, je ne te le dirai pas, lui dit Hermione.  
  
-Ok!  
  
-Et je veux que ça reste entre nous deux.  
  
-Juré, craché, promit Lavender, mais elle croisa les doigts derrière son dos.  
  
-C'est Harry!  
  
-Je le savais!!!! Vous formeriez un si joli couple tous les deux!!!!!!  
  
-Baisse le volume s'il te plaît!  
  
-Ok! Mais pourquoi tu ne vas pas le lui dire?  
  
-Tu n'écoute pas quand je parle ou quoi!?!? J'ai dis que j'ai peur que ça gâche notre amitié s'il n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments.  
  
-Il faut quand même que tu fasses quelque chose.  
  
-Je sais mais quoi?  
  
-C'est juste toi qui le sais., lui répondit Lavender.  
  
-En tout cas, moi je me couche. Bonne nuit!  
  
-Bonne nuit! Et rêve pas trop à ton beau Harry!!!!  
  
-Très drôle.   
  
Sur ce, elles s'endormirent. Hermione rêva à Harry et Lavender à Ron et le bonheur qu'ils auront plus tard.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Bon le deuxième chapitre est fini. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. 


	3. La lettre

C'est encore moi! Voici la troisième partie.  
  
  
  
Le lendemain matin, Lavender alla raconter à Ron ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit à propos de son amour pour Harry.  
  
C'est leur du petit déjeuner et Harry, Hermione, Ron et Lavender sont dans la Grande Salle de manger lorsque Hermione et Harry reçurent chacun une lettre. Voici ce qui était écrit (j'ai écrit pour les deux en même temps) :  
  
Cher/Chère Harry/Hermione, Je suis tombé en amour avec toi et je ne sais pas comment te le dire. Alors, j'ai décidé de t'écrire cette lettre. En plus, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'accompagne pour le bal de fin d'année.  
  
Si tu veux savoir qui je suis, rencontre-moi près du lac ce soir vers 19h.  
  
Je t'attends avec impatience. Ton admirateur/ admiratrice Secret/secrète -xxx-  
  
Harry et Hermione rougirent. Lavender et Ron se regardèrent et se firent un clin d'?il.  
  
Alors? C'est quoi qui est écrit? Ça vient de qui???, demanda Lavender comme si de rien n'était.  
  
C'est rien!, répondirent Harry et Hermione gênés.  
  
Oui, oui, fit Ron.  
  
On devrait commencer à aller vers nos cours car ça commence bientôt.  
  
C'est vrai Hermione, répondit Harry.  
  
  
  
Harry et Hermione pensèrent toute la journée à la lettre. Ils se questionnèrent aussi pour savoir s'ils devraient aller au rendez-vous. Après mûre réflexion, ils décidaient qui c'était. Le soir arriva vite pour les deux. Hermione se dirigea vers l'extérieur pour se rendre au lac quand :  
  
-Où vas-tu Hermione, demanda Ron.  
  
-Je m'en vais. au. à la bibliothèque réviser pour les examens.  
  
-Ok! Alors, à plus tard.  
  
Hermione sortie de la salle commune et se rendit au point de rendez-vous. Quelques instants après, Harry sortit lui aussi de la salle et accrocha Lavender.  
  
-Excuse-moi Lavender.  
  
-Ça fait rien, mais où vas-tu? Tu as l'air pressé.  
  
-Oh! Il faut que j'aille. à la bibliothèque car je crois que j'ai oublié un livre.  
  
-Ok!, dit Lavender.  
  
Sur ce, Harry alla lui aussi au lac pour son rendez-vous. Pendant ce temps, Lavender raconta qu'elle avait croisé Harry et qu'il lui avait menti à propos d'où il allait. Ron lui dit la même affaire mais à propos d'Hermione. Le rouquin alla chercher la cape d'invisibilité de son meilleur ami pour aller les espionner.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Hermione attendait sur le bord du lac son admirateur secret. Il était 19h passé. Il était en retard de 5 minutes. Elle commençait à s'impatienter. Elle entendit tout à coup des pas. Elle se retourna pour qui c'était et elle vit que c'était Harry.  
  
-Salut Harry!  
  
-Salut Mione!, lui répondit celui-ci.  
  
Hermione sentit ses joues devenir rouges. C'était seulement Harry qui l'appelait comme ça et elle adorait cela.  
  
-Ça va?, demanda Harry.  
  
-Oui, oui! Et toi?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
  
-J'attends quelqu'un qui m'a donné rendez-vous et toi?  
  
-Moi aussi. C'est qui que t'attends?  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Ce matin, j'ai reçu une lettre me disant que quelqu'un m'aimait et qu'elle voulait me voir. Toi?  
  
-J'ai reçu moi aussi le même genre de lettre!, lui avoua Hermione.  
  
-C'est bizarre.  
  
-Tu as parfaitement raison!  
  
À suivre . 


	4. Le rendez vous

Et ça continue.  
  
  
  
Derrière un arbre, Ron et Lavender espionnait Harry et Hermione sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ils espéraient que les deux réussissent à s'avouer leur sentiments qu'ils éprouvent pour l'autre.  
  
-Ils sont tellement mignons. Ils forment un si joli couple., lui dit Lavender.  
  
-Je sais, mais parle moins fort sinon nous allons nous faire repérer.  
  
De retour à Harry et à Hermione. Tous les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ils auraient pu rester comme ça pendant des heures. Hermione eut un frisson et frissonna.  
  
-Tu as froid?, lui demanda Harry.  
  
-Un peu, mais ça va aller. Merci.  
  
-Tien mets ça., dit-il en lui donner sa veste.  
  
-Merci Harry! Pense-tu que c'était une blague que quelqu'un nous a fait?  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Attends une minute! Je crois savoir qui nous à envoyer ces lettres.  
  
-À oui? C'est qui d'après toi?  
  
-Ron!  
  
-Ron? Et pourquoi aurait-il fait ça?  
  
-C'est qu'il m'a demandé qui que j'avais invité pour le bal. Je lui ai dit que je n'avais demandé à personne et après il m'a demandé avec qui je voudrais y aller et qui que j'aime.  
  
-Et?  
  
-Je.j'aimerais invité.Eeee.  
  
-C'est qui? Aller Harry, dit le moi!  
  
-C'est.toi!  
  
-Moi?!?!?!  
  
-Oui Hermione. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu sois ma cavalière pour le bal. Veux-tu?  
  
-Oui Harry!!!! Je suis très honorée. Je voulais tellement que tu sois le mien.  
  
Hermione lui sauta au coup et Harry rougit tout en mettant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle se défi un peu et le regarda dans les yeux. Sans s'en rende compte, ils se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres de touchèrent. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant environ 1 minute. Quand ils mirent fin au baiser, ils étaient rouges comme une tomate.  
  
-Je m'excuse, dit Hermione.  
  
-Mais pourquoi?  
  
-Pour le baiser.  
  
-Mais non. Ça ne m'a pas déplu.  
  
-Non?  
  
-Non et de toute façon j'ai toujours voulu en avoir de toi.  
  
-Vraiment? Mais pourquoi moi?  
  
-Parce que. Je t'aime Mione! Je t'aime depuis la fin de notre quatrième année.  
  
-Pour de vrai? Moi aussi je t'aime Harry! J'avais peur de te le dire parce que je croyais que t'aimais encore Cho et que notre amitié se brise.  
  
-Mais non. La seule personne que j'aime et que j'aimerai toujours c'est toi.  
  
-Moi aussi Harry!  
  
Sur ce, ils échangèrent un autre baiser, mais celui-ci plus passionnément.  
  
Ron et Lavender étaient toujours derrière l'arbre.  
  
-Enfin! Il était temps!, cria Lavender.  
  
-Shutttttt!!!!  
  
Harry et Hermione entendit des cris. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'origine du bruit. Il n'y avait personne. Harry se doutait que c'était Ron qui était sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il mit sa main devant lui et tira sur quelque chose. Tout à coup, Lavender et Ron apparurent.  
  
-Regardez qui je vois?, dit Harry.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là?, demanda Hermione.  
  
-Nous.eeee.rien, bégaya Ron.  
  
-Ben oui. C'est ça et je m'appelle Voldelmort., répondit Harry.  
  
-Ok! Nous sommes venus vous espionner. Nous voulions savoir si notre plan marchait et si vous alliez enfin vous avouer que vous vous aimez., affirma Lavender.  
  
-En tout cas Lavender, votre plan a bien marcher., dit Hermione.  
  
Bon, un autre chapitre de terminée. Il n'en reste pas beaucoup.  
  
N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez en cliquant sur le bouton en bas. Merci!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
v 


	5. La première nuit

Je voulais d'abord remercier les deux personnes qui m'ont laissé leurs commentaires. Vous m'encouragez. Mici ^_^ beaucoup!!!!  
  
Bon, à la suite.  
  
  
  
De retour dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Harry et Hermione s'en allèrent s'asseoir sur le fauteuil devant le foyer. Ron et Lavender, eux, s'assirent sur l'autre fauteuil à côté de celui du nouveau couple. Hermione était assis dans les bras de Harry qui avait ses bras autour de sa taille.  
  
Vous formez tellement un beau couple! Dit Lavender.  
  
Ça fait mille fois que tu nous le dit Lavender mais merci quand même. Répondit Hermione.  
  
En tout cas, il commence à ce faire tard. Moi, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit tout le monde. Bonne nuit Lav. Dit Ron en embrassant sa copine.  
  
Bonne nuit Ron. Répondirent Harry et Hermione.  
  
Bonne nuit Ronnie-noux. Rajouta Lavender. Je pense que je vais y aller aussi. Je vous laisse les deux tourtereaux. Bonne nuit.  
  
Bonne nuit!  
  
Il ne reste que Harry et Hermione. Ils s'échangèrent plusieurs baisers. Ils s'endormirent même dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le fauteuil.  
  
Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla et sentit quelque chose autour de sa taille. Elle remarqua que c'était la main de son copain. Elle le réveilla avec un doux baiser sur les lèvres.  
  
Bonjour Monsieur Potter.  
  
Bonjour Miss Granger.  
  
Bien dormi?  
  
Super! C'est normal, j'avais un ange dans mes bras.  
  
Tu es trop gentil Harry.  
  
Je le sais Mione. Dit-il en l'embrassant.  
  
C'est assez le bécotage. Allez-vous louer une chambre! Rajoutant Ron en blaguant.  
  
Très drôle! En passant, bonjour. Rajoutant son meilleur ami et sa meilleure amie.  
  
Salut! En passant, avez-vous vu Lav?  
  
Je suis juste ici Ron! Répondit Lavender en sauta au cou de son amoureux.  
  
Le quatuor descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner et aller à leurs cours. Dans quelques jours, ce sera les examens de fin d'année et le bal que tout le monde de septième année attendait avec impatience.  
  
Dites-moi de quoi vous en pensez. Je me demande à quoi sert ce bouton (loollll)?  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
v 


	6. Questions?

Mici beaucoup pour les commentaires que vous m'avez laissés! Continuez svp!  
  
Et c'est reparti pour un autre chapitre.  
  
  
  
Enfin! Fini les examens!!!! Cria Ron tout content que tout soit fini.  
  
Oui! Mais Ron, tu n'es pas obligé de le crier sur les toits. Blagua Harry.  
  
Je suis si impatiente!!  
  
Pourquoi Lav?  
  
Pourquoi? Pourquoi?! Franchement dis-moi pas que tu as oublié!?!?!? Lui cria sa petite amie.  
  
Ça l'air que oui. Ajouta Hermione et Harry.  
  
Vous ne pouvez pas me donner un indice?  
  
Ok Ron. Dit Lavender. Il y a de la musique.  
  
Ok! Ok! J'ai deviné! C'est le bal?  
  
Oui! Mais comment tu as pu oublier cela? On arrête pas d'en parler.  
  
Ça devait être les examens. Tu me pardonnes tu Lav?  
  
Bien oui Ronnie-noux! Dit-elle en lui donnant un baiser.  
  
Bon, vous avez l'air occupé. Nous Mione et moi on va être dans la Salle Commune. On se rejoint là-bas.  
  
Oui, oui Harry. Répondit Ron entre 2 baisers.  
  
Rendu dans la Salle Commune, Harry et Hermione s'assirent sur le divan où ils se retrouvent souvent.  
  
Je suis content que tout soit fini.  
  
Moi aussi, mais ça va me manquer.  
  
Moi aussi.  
  
Harry?  
  
Oui Mione?  
  
Tu sais tu ce que tu vas faire après?  
  
Je vais aller vivre chez Sirius et pendant ce temps, je vais essayer de me trouver une belle maison pour nous deux, et qui sait, nos futurs enfants. Dit Harry en rougissant un peu et en mettant son menton sur l'épaule de Hermione ainsi que ses bras autour de sa taille. Et après, je vais me trouver un travail. Peut-être dans une équipe de Quidditch. Et toi?  
  
Après l'été, je vais aller à mon travail. Je vais t'aider pour la maison et pour notre future famille.  
  
Tu as déjà un emploi?  
  
Oui depuis cet après-midi.  
  
Et c'est quoi?  
  
Professeur McGonagall m'a offert de devenir professeur d'enchantement fut que le professeur Flitchiwk ( il me semble que c'est ça son nom, je ne suis pas sûr loll) prend sa retraite.  
  
Génial!  
  
Je le sais. Tu pourras me visiter quand tu voudras mon amour! Dit Hermione en embrassant son beau Harry.  
  
Et un autre chapitre de fini.  
  
Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. 


	7. Le bal

Désolé si les titres des chapitres font dur. C'est que je n'avais pas d'idées.  
  
On continue.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour! Tout le monde courrait un peu partout. Surtout les filles. Le bal avait lieu dans 1 heure et demi. Harry et Ron étaient dans leur dortoir en train de parler.  
  
De quoi j'ai l'air? Demanda Harry.  
  
Tu es parfait et moi?  
  
Super!  
  
Je me demande de quoi va avoir l'air Lav?  
  
Moi aussi mais pour Mione. Je suis sûr qu'elle vont être magnifiques comme toujours.  
  
Tu as raison.  
  
Pendant ce temps dans le dortoir des filles.  
  
Laisse-moi te placer les cheveux et te maquiller Hermione. Ok Lavender! Mais après c'est moi qui t'arrange. D'accord.  
  
Plusieurs minutes après, les deux filles finirent de s'arranger (avec l'aide de la magie). Enfin, c'était l'heure de se rendre à la Grande Salle pour le bal. Harry et Ron attendaient déjà dans la Salle Commune leurs cavalières. Quand la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrirent, ils virent deux magnifiques filles.  
  
Fermez vos bouches, sinon vous allez avaler des mouches. Dit Lavender en riant.  
  
Désoler, mais c'est que vous êtes splendides! Avoua Ron.  
  
Merci beaucoup. Vous êtes pas mal vous non plus.  
  
Merci Mione.  
  
De rien Harry.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend. On devrait y aller car c'est vous deux qui ouvrer le bal car vous êtes les Préfets en Chef (oups j'avais oublié de vous le dire. Désolé.).  
  
C'est vrai. Alors, allons-y.  
  
Sur ce, ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle. Harry et Hermione attendirent à l'extérieur. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, notre couple entra. Tout le monde les regarda.  
  
Ils font tellement un beau couple!! Entendirent-ils souvent.  
  
Ils s'installèrent dans le milieu de la piste de danse et quand la musique commença, Harry s'inclina et offrit sa main à Hermione. Elle s'avança et la prit. Il mit un bras autour de la taille de sa cavalière et l'autre dans sa main. Ils commencèrent à danser. Peu à peu, d'autres couples vint les rejoindre. Après quelques danses, Les deux préfets en chefs allèrent se promener dans le parc du collège.  
  
Hermione?  
  
Oui Harry?  
  
Tu te rappelles l'autre soir quand on parlait de se qu'on fera plus tard?  
  
Oui.  
  
Et bien, on va se voir plus souvent.  
  
Comment ça?  
  
Tout à l'heure, Dumbledor m'a demandé de devenir le prochain professeur des défenses contre les forces du mal.  
  
Pour de vrai? C'est super!!!!!  
  
Oui!  
  
Sur ce, Hermione lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassant passionnément.  
  
Mione, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry?  
  
Hermione Granger, voulez-vous me faire le plaisir de m'épouser? Dit-il en se mettant sur un genou et en sortant de sa poche une petite boîte de velours bleu avec une bague à diamants.  
  
Oui!!!!!! Dit Hermione en l'embrassant.  
  
Elle pleurait de joie lorsque Harry lui mit la bague.  
  
C'était la bague que mon père avait donnée à ma mère lorsqu'il l'avait demandé en mariage. C'est Sirius qui l'avait et il me l'a donnée.  
  
Merci Harry!  
  
On devrait retourner car Ron doit bien se demander où on est.  
  
Tu as raison.  
  
Ils se rendirent à la salle et dansèrent jusqu'à la fin du bal. Après, ils se rendirent dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors où ils annoncèrent à tous qu'ils étaient fiancés. Tout le monde les félicitas et allèrent se coucher. Harry et Hermione se donnèrent un baiser de bonne nuit ainsi que Ron et Lavender.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bon, un autre de fini! Je ne sais pas si je vais faire une suite (comme le mariage et la vie après). On verra si vous me reviwer et si j'ai le temps car c'est temps si c'est l'enfer parce qu'il y a le magasinage de Noël à faire. En tout cas, si je ne vous écris pas d'ici ce temps-là, Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année à tous!!!!!!!  
  
Dites-moi de ce que vous pensez de mon premier fanfic en appuyant sur ce jolie petit bouton. Merci d'avance!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


End file.
